Twist of Fate - Kalie Sloan
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Diagnosis murder crossover lost. Kalie Sloan is 17 years old. She crashed on a island along with 18 other survivors. The survivors of oceanic 815. Oh and she's pregnant.


Hey, I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while so it is a lost fanfiction. Let me know if you like it.

Shannon was flipping through her magazine with a dull, bored expressions. I sat there fiddling with my fingers. I've never been much of a flyer, I tend to avoid planes as much as I can.

Sensing my agitations Shannon snaps at me "Would you calm down, it's just a plane ride it's not going to kill you" _how would you know?_

Just then a man comes up to us, iraqian if i'm not mistaken. He sets his bag beside Shannon and asks "May you watch my bag, I will only be a minute"

Shannon looks up slightly and says "Ye, sure, whatever"

The man walks away just as Boone comes up to us. Shannon sets her magazine to the side expecting Boone to say what she wanted. But...

Boone starts talking "I wasn't able to get first class"

"What!" Jumping up from her seat a storming off. Me and Boone run up to catch up to her. Completely forgetting the mans bag that was entrusted by Shannon.

We walked to the terminal just as the speaker says "OCEANIC FLIGHT 815 NOW BOARDING". I swing by carry on luggage over my shoulder and start to board. Somehow I was separated from Boone and Shannon to the other side of the plane (but still in the middle). I ended up being on my own at a window seat. Opposite me was a guy with blonde floppy hair. Looks about 25 give or take a few years.

Once everyone was seated in their rightful spot we began going down the runway. Afraid for my life I grip the seat tightly knowing my knuckles would be white. We were in the air at the right height within 10 minutes.

After 8 hours on the plane, occasionally Boone would come over to give me some company but most of the time I was asleep, until a sudden jolt awoke me from my slumber. Without warning the air bag above everyone suspended. I instantly put one on, Justas I do the front of the plane brakes off, just as the back comes off I black out.

First realization hit when I heard screaming and what sounds like a plane prepela. My body burns at the intense heat of the sun. I look around and i'm surrounded by sand and water. The ocean. I'm on a island. Great.

It takes difficulty but I try and stand up. Once I do I look at the full sight of what the beach has become. I hold my stomach and feel a kick (Yes i'm pregnant 6 months).

I walk towards the wreck and see another pregnant girl about 8 months I walk to her as she's screaming in pain. When i get to her and say "Hey, are you ok" she shakes her head and say "My baby, it hurts" "Are you having contractions?" she nod her head and start screaming in pain again. I say "Come on we need to et you away from this plane" I help her up as much as I can and sit her down on a piece of plane. I go up to a big guy. Brown curly hair. I tap his shoulder and say "Hey, can you watch her, she's having contractions make sure she doesn't move" "Ye, Ye sure" I go back to the girl "Hey, what's your name?" "Claire" "I'm Kalie. Try not to move it may stop the contraction, just try and calm your body down" she nods and I walk away.

I start to walk around helping people. Which is not say being pregnant that I can tell you. Just as I being to move again I hear my name being called "KALIE" I look around and it's Boone. He runs up to me and wraps me in a massive hug (being careful of the baby) (I should mention. Boone is my cousin and so is Shannon. My father is Mark Sloan and I have a brother called Steve and i'm 17).

After a long day I go and sit by Claire while the big guy. Hurley. Comes around handing out food from the plane. Me and Claire start a conversation. I start "If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?"

"A little over 8 months. You?"

"A little over 6 months" we laugh a little and I continue "Was the father on the plane with you?" she shakes her head and says "No, he left me cause he was scared of bringing up a baby Said we could make it work until one day he just gave up leaving me" I nod and say "I understand how you feel, the father of mine stuck with me for 3 months then just took of saying he needs a life. So now i'm a loner, well I guess we both are" we laugh.

She turns to me and say "Have you felt yours yet? I haven't felt the baby all day"

"I've been feeling kicks. Maybe the baby's just recuperating after the thing. I'm sure its ok. If not I hear there's a doctor around here somewhere. I think they said his name was Jack.

After talking for roughly an hour we decided to sleep. Wondering what the next day was going to bring.

Did you like it?


End file.
